My Lovely Nephew
by Vandalism27
Summary: Di hari minggu yang cerah ini, Sasuke berniat bangun siang. Tapi apa daya, keponakannya yang manja dan tidak bisa diam; Uzumaki Naruto malah datang berkunjung ke rumahnya, merusak segala rencana yang sudah dia susun! / OOC / ONESHOT / BUKAN YAOI! / DLDR XD


**Sasuke menggeliat di dalam selimutnya. Dia sudah mematikan alarm-nya yang berbunyi satu jam yang lalu. Senyumnya mengembang ketika ingat ini hari minggu, waktu baginya beristirahat dari rutinitas hariannya.**

 ** _TAP… TAP… TAP…_**

 **BRAAAK!**

 **"** **Onii-chaaa~n! Selamat pagi! Ayo bangun, temani aku bermain!"**

 **Dan senyum indah Sasuke pun langsung lenyap.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto bukan punya saya :')**

 **.**

 **Lovely Nephew © Vandalism27**

 **.**

 **Warning : One Shot, OOC (sudah jelas, ini fanfiksi BUKAN MANGA ASLI), alur kecepetan, gak jelas, typo(s), dan seabrek kekurangan lainnya. Harap maklum, ya.**

 **.**

 **Note : Disini Sasuke sudah SMA, sedangkan Naruto masih lima tahun :)**

 **.**

 **Sinopsis:**

 **Di hari minggu yang cerah ini, Sasuke berniat bangun siang. Tapi apa daya, keponakannya yang manja dan tidak bisa diam; Uzumaki Naruto malah datang berkunjung ke rumahnya, merusak segala rencana yang sudah dia susun!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke mengaduk kopinya sambil menguap lebar. Sumpah, dia masih mengantuk! Kenapa sih, bocah tengil yang tidak bisa diam ini pakai acara ke rumahnya segala?

"Aduh, maaf ya, Sasuke-kun. Kushina Oba-chan dan ibumu harus harus datang ke acara reuni sekolah, jadi titip Naruto dulu, ya. Untuk hari ini saja kok." Kushina mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya, "Please…"

Sasuke tidak punya pilihan selain mengatakan, "Baiklah, hari ini aku yang jaga Naruto." Katanya, sambil menghela napas.

Setelah itu, ibu dan bibinya itu pun pergi ke acara yang harus mereka lakukan hari ini.

Sasuke duduk di depan televisi sambil membawa kopi yang baru saja dia seduh. Sembari menyeruput kopi, tangan kirinya sibuk memencet remote untuk mengganti saluran televisi. Setelah menemukan saluran yang ingin dia tonton, Sasuke melirik ke meja makan–dimana Naruto sedang memakan sarapannya. Semangkuk sereal cokelat, dengan susu cokelat. Eww, membayangkannya saja gigi Sasuke langsung ngilu. Dia tidak suka makanan manis.

 **Grak!**

Sasuke menoleh ketika terdengar suara kursi bergeser dari arah meja makan.

"Kau sudah selesai makan?" tanyanya pada keponakannya itu.

Naruto tersenyum, memperlihatkan gigi putih kecil yang berbaris rapi, "Sudah, Onii-chan!" Naruto hendak duduk di sebelah Sasuke, tapi ditahan oleh pamannya itu.

"Tunggu, cuci dulu mulut dan tanganmu. Kotor semua."

Naruto menatap tangan mungilnya yang berlumuran susu cokelat. "Eww!" katanya. Setelah itu, bocah berusia lima tahun itu kembali lagi ke dapur untuk membersihkan tangannya.

Sasuke kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada televisi yang menyiarkan siaran berita.

"Onii-chan!" teriak Naruto dari dapur.

"Hn?" Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman yang sengaja dikeraskan agar Naruto mendengarnya.

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan!"

"Apa sih?" Sasuke akhirnya menoleh, lalu berjalan menuju ke dapur. Matanya melotot ketika melihat Naruto basah kuyup, dengan keran yang menyala sangat deras. "Kenapa bajumu basah semua? Aku kan menyuruhmu cuci tangan, bukan mandi di dapur!"

Naruto nyengir, "Habisnya aku terlalu keras menyalakan kerannya, jadi muncrat kemana-mana deh." Dengan polosnya Naruto berkata, lalu melepaskan bajunya, "Bajuku basah semua, bagaimana ini?"

Sasuke yang sedang mengelap lantai menoleh, "Kau bawa baju ganti, tidak?" tanyanya, yang di jawab gelengan oleh Naruto. Sasuke menghela napas, lalu melempar lap yang dia pakai tadi ke pojok dapur, "Tunggu disini. Ingat, jangan sentuh apapun, berdiri disini dan jangan bergerak. Kalau kau pindah dari posisimu sekarang, berarti kau anak perempuan!"

"Aku bukan anak perempuan! Aku ini anak laki-laki yang tampan!" Naruto berseru keras, tidak terima dikatai begitu oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, "Yeah, terserah. Kau tampan. Kalau begitu jangan bergerak sampai aku kembali, mengerti?"

Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Naruto di dapur, menuju ke kamarnya. Sasuke membuka lemari yang ada di kamarnya, lalu mencari kaus lamanya yang sudah tidak muat lagi. Berharap semoga kaus itu muat di badan kecil Naruto.

Sasuke kembali ke dapur, dia mendengus ketika melihat Naruto masih berdiri di tempatnya yang tadi.

"Hei, Bocah. Ini, pakai ini," Naruto mendongak, lalu Sasuke membantu bocah manis itu untuk memakai kausnya. Sasuke tertawa ketika melihat kaus itu malah terlihat seperti daster ketika Naruto yang memakainya.

"Woah! Ini baju Onii-chan? Kenapa seperti baju Kaa-chan?"

"Baju itu terlalu besar untukmu, Bocah! Makanya terlihat seperti baju ibumu." Sasuke memunguti baju Naruto, lalu melemparkan baju itu di keranjang cucian baju kotor. Setelah itu Sasuke mengajak Naruto untuk duduk di ruang keluarga.

Sasuke kembali fokus pada televisinya, yang sekarang menyiarkan acara musik. Sasuke yang sumringah ketika lagu favoritnya disiarkan langsung tersentak ketika channel televisi tiba-tiba berganti.

"Oi, Bocah! Kenapa di ganti?"

Naruto tetap memencet tombol-tombol di remote itu tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke, "Huh, tontonan apa itu, dasar bocah!" Senyum Naruto mengembang ketika menemukan acara kartun penguin kesukaannya, "Ini baru acara keren!"

Sasuke melongo. Apanya yang keren? Penguin menyanyi dan menari-nari, bagian mananya yang keren?!

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Masa dia dikatai bocah oleh seorang bocah? Untung tidak ada orang, kalau ada mungkin dia sudah jadi bahan candaan. Sasuke mendengus, matanya memicing menatap remote, menunggu sampai Naruto lengah lalu merebut remote itu.

"Jangan diganti! Nanti aku menangis, loh!" kata bocah pirang itu. Remote televisi dia sembunyikan di balik bajunya yang kebesaran.

"Ck, terserah kau saja! Aku sudah tidak mood menonton televisi!" Sasuke berdecak kesal. Diacaknya rambutnya, lalu tiduran di sofa. Dia teringat belum memberi kabar pada kekasihnya. Ketika dia mengecek ponselnya, ternyata ada satu pesan masuk dari pacarnya, Sakura.

 _'_ _Apa kau ada di rumah, Sasuke? Aku ingin main kesana.'_

Sasuke membalas dengan cepat, dia mengirimkan pesan balasan yang menyuruh Sakura untuk segera datang ke rumahnya. _Mumpung rumah sepi_ –batinnya.

Sasuke melirik Naruto, bocah itu masih anteng di depan televisi dan terlihat menikmati acaranya. Heh, kalau begini siapa yang bocah? Dia atau Naruto?

"Ne, Naruto, pacarku mau ke rumah. Kau jangan membuat ulah, oke?"

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tampang bingung, "Pacar itu apa?" tanyanya polos.

"Huh, dasar bocah!" Sasuke mengejek, sepertinya dia tidak terima dikatai bocah oleh Naruto. "Pacar itu perempuan yang aku sukai. Dia tidak terlalu cantik sih, galak lagi. Tapi aku menyukainya." Sasuke berusaha menjelaskan dengan sederhana agar Naruto paham.

Bibir mungil Naruto membentuk O, "Aku juga suka Kaa-chan. Berarti Kaa-chan pacarku? Soalnya Kaa-chan juga galak."

Tawa Sasuke meledak mendengar penuturan Naruto. Bibinya itu memang galak dan emosian, tapi sebenarnya memiliki hati yang baik. Dia sering memberikan uang saku pada Sasuke. Yaaa, cukuplah untuk pergi kencan.

Setelah tawanya sedikit mereda, Sasuke menepuk kepala Naruto, "Bukan, Kaa-chan-mu tidak mungkin jadi pacarmu. Pacar itu harus orang lain yang tidak punya hubungan darah."

"Berarti aku harus pacaran dengan orang asing? Kalau aku diculik bagaimana? Kaa-chan bilang tidak boleh bicara pada orang asing."

Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Kau ini masih kecil, belum paham. Nanti kalau kau sudah besar, pasti paham."

Naruto mengendikkan bahunya, lalu perhatiannya kembali lagi pada televisi di depannya. Penguin itu menyanyikan lagu kesukaan Naruto. Bocah lima tahun itu bahkan ikut menyanyi.

 **Ting tong**

Sasuke tersentak ketika bel rumahnya berbunyi. Dia yakin itu Sakura, karena ibunya bilang acaranya baru selesai sore hari, sedangkan ayah dan kakaknya sedang keluar kota.

"Sakura." Sapanya ketika membuka pintu. Dihadapannya ada seorang gadis berambut pink. "Masuklah." Dia membuka pintu lebih lebar lagi, mempersilakan pacarnya itu untuk masuk.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun." Sapa Sakura balik, "Kok rumahmu sepi?" tanyanya ketika mereka di ruang tamu.

"Ya, semuanya sedang pergi. Aku sekarang hanya berdua saja dengan Naruto."

"Ah, Naruto-kun ada disini? Dimana dia?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Pacarnya ini pernah bertemu dengan Naruto satu kali, ketika mereka berpapasan di taman–waktu itu Sasuke mengantar Naruto membeli es krim. "Ada di ruang keluarga, sedang menonton televisi."

"Kyaaa! Naruto-kun!" Sakura berseru girang, lalu tanpa ijin berlari menuju ke ruang keluarga kediaman Uchiha. Sakura memang sangat menyukai Naruto, katanya Naruto itu manis dan imut. Dia yakin, suatu saat bocah itu akan menjadi pemuda yang tampan.

Naruto yang sedang menonton televisi menoleh, "Apa?"

Sakura duduk di sebelahnya, "Ne, ne, Naruto-kun, kau ingat aku tidak?" katanya, sambil tersenyum karena gemas melihat wajah imut Naruto. "Kita dulu pernah bertemu di taman, waktu itu aku dan Sasuke belum pacaran, tapi sekarang kami sudah pacaran."

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang berdiri di sebelah sofa yang diduduki Sakura dan dirinya, "Oh, jadi ini pacar Onii-chan?"

Sakura mengangguk mantap, "Iya, betul sekali."

Bibir Naruto membentuk huruf O, "Jadi Nee-chan ya, perempuan jelek dan galak, yang dikatakan Onii-chan?" Naruto bertanya polos. Dia tidak tahu akibat dari perkataannya.

"Eh? Sakura?" Sasuke mengucek matanya yang sepertinya berhalusinasi‒dia melihat Sakura berubah menjadi iblis merah bertanduk.

 **PLAK! PLAK!**

 _TAP… TAP… TAP…_

 **BLAM!**

"Ouch…" Sasuke meringis, kedua tangannya refleks memegangi pipinya yang ditampar Sakura, sebelum gadis itu pergi meninggalkan rumahnya. "Sakit sekali tamparannya."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tawa Naruto membahana, ketika dia melihat pamannya satu itu ditampar di depan matanya.

"NARUTOOOOO!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Naruto, sudah belum?"

"Belum, Onii-chan."

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

"Kalau sekarang, sudah?"

"Belum!"

Sasuke berdecak malas. Sekarang dia sedang berada di dalam toilet, menunggui keponakannya yang sedang menyelesaikan 'panggilan alam'. Dia menghadap ke tembok, katanya Naruto malu kalau dilihat. Dia jadi heran, apa setiap buang air, bibinya selalu menemani bocah ini di toilet? Hiii, Sasuke ngeri membayangkannya. Bau sekali, Sasuke rasanya mau pingsan. Makan apa anak ini tadi?

"Naruto, kenapa lama sekali?"

"Sudah, Onii-chan." Sahut Naruto. "Onii-chan bisa bantu aku?"

Sasuke mengintip lewat bahunya, "Membantu apa?"

"Bantu aku cebokan."

"APAAAA?"

Dengan raut wajah kesal setengah jijik, Sasuke membantu keponakannya itu untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa 'pertarungannya' tadi. Sasuke jadi berpikir, untung dia anak bungsu, jadi tidak pernah kebagian tugas untuk menjaga adik kecil. Tapi sekalinya dapat, malah adik yang merepotkan dan sama sekali tidak manis!

Menyebalkan!

Sasuke buru-buru mencuci tangannya, dia sengaja memakai sabun agak banyak, lalu menggosoknya lumayan lama. Eww, Sasuke tidak pernah mengurus anak kecil sebelumnya, kenapa dia jadi mengurusi bocah ini, sih?

"Onii-chan, aku lapar." Naruto menarik ujung kaus Sasuke. "Ini sudah jam makan siang."

Sasuke menghela napas, mencoba bersabar.

Tidak baik membentak anak kecil, harus sabar dan tidak boleh kasar. Nanti dia bisa berurusan dengan komisi perlindungan anak, belum lagi ibu dan bibinya. Bisa-bisa dia dilempar dari atas jembatan kalau Naruto yang manis ini sampai menangis karena ulahnya.

Sasuke membilas tangannya yang berlumuran sabun, lalu mengeringkannya pakai tissue. "Kau kan habis buang air, kenapa langsung lapar?" gerutunya. "Tadi sakit perut, sekarang lapar, habis itu apa lagi?" Tanpa sadar, Sasuke menaikkan intonasi suaranya, membuat Naruto berjengit.

"Onii-chan marah padaku, ya?" Naruto berkata lirih, matanya berkaca-kaca. Mata bulat Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan sedih, bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

"Eh? Tidak! Onii-chan sayang Naruto, tidak mungkin marah!" Sasuke berusaha membujuk agar anak itu tidak menangis.

"Kenapa tadi teriak?" bocah itu semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Gara-gara Onii-chan marah, aku jadi semakin lapar. Buatkan aku makanan!"

"Baiklah, Naruto yang tampan, akan aku buatkan makan siang." Kata Sasuke, berusaha tersenyum. Padahal di dalam pikirannya, Sasuke membayangkan sedang meremas-remas keponakan kecilnya itu, membuatnya jadi gepeng lalu dilempar ke laut lepas.

Sekarang mereka ada di dapur, Sasuke berkutat dengan peralatan dapur yang sama sekali tidak dia pahami. Dapur bukanlah wilayahnya. "Goreng telur saja ya, aku tidak bisa memasak." Sasuke mencoba membujuk Naruto.

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak suka telur."

"Terus mau makan apa?"

"Hmmm…" Naruto menyentuh dagunya, pose berpikir ala detektif, "Ramen saja deh."

"Baiklah, satu ramen segera siap."

Sasuke segera merebus air panas di teko, lalu mengambil dua cup ramen instan yang ada di lemari dapur. Setelah air mendidih, dia menyiram ramen itu dengan air panas, menuangkan bumbunya, lalu mengaduknya. Aroma ramen yang nikmat menguar di udara.

"Ini, ramennya. Hati-hati, masih panas. Tiup dulu." Sasuke menyerahkan satu cup ramen untuk Naruto, satu lagi untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Onii-chan, kok tidak ada telurnya?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, "Tadi kau bilang tidak suka telur?"

"Tapi aku mau telur! Kalau makan ramen tidak ada telurnya, aku tidak suka!" Naruto cemberut lagi, lalu rengekan keluar dari bibirnya. "Pokoknya aku mau teluuuuuur!"

Sasuke meremat rambutnya. Bocah ini maunya apa sih? Tadi minta ini, sekarang minta itu, tadi tidak mau, sekarang malah menangis! Sungguh, serepot inikah menjaga anak lima tahun? Bagaimana ibunya dulu ya, menjaga dia dan kakaknya seorang diri?

"Baik. Aku buatkan telur. Diam. Dan tunggu disini." Kata Sasuke. Kata-katanya penuh penekanan, karena amarah mulai berkumpul di dadanya dan siap untuk meledak. Bocah ini benar-benar…

Setelah telur jadi, mereka akhirnya bisa makan dengan tenang. Atau itu yang dipikirkan Sasuke.

"Onii-chan, boleh aku makan sambil menonton televisi?"

"Tidak. Makan ya makan. Menonton ya menonton. Kalau mau menonton, selesaikan dulu makananmu. Kalau mau menonton tv, tidak usah makan, dan aku tidak akan memberimu es krim di kulkas!" ancam Sasuke. Menurutnya, anak kecil harus dibiasakan disiplin, agar tidak seenaknya ketika dewasa.

"Huh, baiklah." Naruto menghela napasnya, "Dasar jelek!"

"Bilang apa barusan?"

"Tidak. Tidak bilang apa-apa kok." Naruto mendorong cup ramennya yang sudah kosong, "Onii-san, sudah selesai. Apa aku boleh minta es krim? Tapi aku mau makan sambil menonton televisi."

"Ya, terserah." Kata Sasuke sambil menghela napas. Dia membuka lemari es, tetapi ternyata tidak ada es krim. "Naruto, es krimnya habis."

Naruto membuat ekspresi terkejut yang terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan, "Kenapa tidak ada es krim? Tapi aku mau es krim, onii-chaaaan!" Naruto mulai merengek.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Aku akan membelikanmu es krim di minimarket dekat sini. Kau tunggu disini sambil menonton televisi, oke? Lihatlah, penguinmu sedang berjoged bersama temannya!" Sasuke menunjuk layar televisi. Dan tanpa diperintah dua kali, Naruto langsung melompat kembali ke atas sofa.

Sasuke mengambil beberapa lembar uang di kamarnya, lalu pergi ke minimarket untuk membeli es krim. Sasuke melirik Naruto sekilas, yang sedang sibuk memperhatikan acara kesukaannya. Diam-diam dia tersenyum. Keponakannya manis juga kalau sedang anteng begitu.

"Naruto, Onii-san pergi membeli es krim sebentar. Jangan melakukan sesuatu yang aneh!"

"Baik!" jawab Naruto tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar televisi.

Sesampainya di supermarket, Sasuke memilih es krim yang disukai Naruto, yaitu es krim rasa susu cokelat. Dia mencomot satu es krim lagi, rasa strawberry untuk dirinya. Tiba-tiba dia ingin makan es krim.

Tanpa diduga, dia bertemu dengan Shikamaru, temannya.

"Yo! Sasuke!" sapa Shikamaru.

"Hn." Sasuke menyapa balik. "Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku membeli pembersih lantai, anakku yang berusia dua tahun menumpahkan jus, padahal cuma aku tinggal sebentar untuk mencuci tangan. Repot sekali mengurus anak kecil." Katanya.

"Kemana istrimu?"

Shikamaru menghela napas, "Istriku sedang pergi ke rumah mertuaku. Beliau sedang sakit." Kata Shikamaru. "Eh, tumben kau beli es krim?"

Sasuke melirik es krim di tangannya, "Oh, ini untuk keponakanku di rumah."

"Naruto?"

"Ya."

"Ibumu pasti kerepotan menjaganya, ya? Dia memang tidak bisa diam." Kata Shikamaru lagi. Dia yang sudah menikah, tahu benar bagaimana repotnya mengurus balita yang sedang aktif.

"Ibuku sedang pergi. Aku yang menjaganya."

Dahi Shikamaru mengernyit, "Lalu? Sekarang dia di rumah bersama siapa?"

"Sendiri. Dia sedang menonton tv, dia minta es krim makanya aku belikan." Jawab Sasuke santai. Pemuda itu mengernyit ketika ekspresi Shikamaru berubah horror, "Kenapa?"

"Kau meninggalkan bocah lima tahun di rumah seorang diri?! Bodoh! Bagaimana kalau dia menghancurkan rumahmu, hah?! Bagaimana kalau dia bermain api atau bermain sesuatu yang membahayakan?! Jangan pernah meninggalkan balita seorang diri di rumah tanpa pengawasan!"

Sasuke tersentak. Benar juga kata-kata Shikamaru. Tadi, ketika Sasuke menyuruh Naruto untuk mencuci tangan, dia malah membuat dapur berantakan! Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh! Sasuke memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Setelah berpamitan sekenanya pada Shikamaru lalu membayar es krim itu, Sasuke buru-buru kembali ke rumah.

Dia tercengang ketika melihat ruang keluarga super berantakan!

Buku gambar terbentang di atas lantai, krayon warna-warni bertebaran di lantai dan… Kemana Naruto?

"Naruto!" Seru Sasuke. "Naruto, kau dimana?!" Sasuke mencari keponakannya itu ke seluruh penjuru rumah. Dia menemukan sang keponakan sedang di belakang rumah, sedang memberi makan Usagi-chan, kelinci peliharaan Naruto yang dititipkan di rumah Sasuke.

Bocah itu belepotan lumpur–karena semalam turun hujan–tangannya sedang memegang wortel untuk diberikan pada Usagi-chan.

Sasuke kembali ke dapur, lalu membuka freezer untuk melemparkan es krim itu tanpa repot mengeluarkannya dari kantung plastik. Kemudian dia kembali lagi ke halaman belakang rumah.

"Naruto!" Hardik Sasuke. "Kenapa rumah berantakan?! Aku kan sudah menyuruhmu untuk tidak melakukan hal yang aneh!"

Naruto berjengit kaget ketika mendengar teriakan Sasuke. "Onii-chan sudah kembali? Mana es krimnya?" kata Naruto. Dia berdiri, menepuk-nepuk tangannya dari debu yang menempel lalu mendekati Sasuke. "Oh iya, aku membuatkan sesuatu untuk Onii-chan! Ada di ruang keluarga!"

Sasuke yang sudah dikuasai emosi menyeret tangan mungil keponakannya, "Tidak ada es krim!" katanya. "Aku tidak peduli kau membuat apa!" Sasuke membawa Naruto naik ke lantai dua, di kamar kosong yang tidak terpakai. Kamar itu gelap dan berdebu. "Masuk! Aku tidak suka anak kecil yang tidak mau mendengar ucapanku!"

Naruto berontak, "Aku tidak mau masuk ke dalam ruangan ini! Ruangan ini gelap, Onii-chan! Aku takut! Tidak mauuuuuu!"

Sasuke pura-pura tak mendengar rengekan keponakannya. Dia menutup pintu, lalu menguncinya dari luar. Dia menulikan telinganya dari teriakan dan tangisan Naruto. Bocah itu menggedor-gedor pintu dengan brutal, sambil menangis ketakutan. Naruto memang takut gelap, dan letak sakelar lampu terlalu tinggi untuk bocah itu.

"Dasar bocah merepotkan!" gumam Sasuke.

Pemuda itu kembali ke ruang keluarga, lalu menghela napas. Krayon berbagai macam warna ini berserakan di mana-mana, bahkan lantainya juga ikutan di coret-coret. Sasuke memutuskan untuk membereskannya, sebelum ibunya kembali dan melihat kekacauan ini.

Sasuke memunguti krayon-krayon itu, lalu memasukkannya kembali ke dalam tempatnya. Dia memungut buku gambar, lalu tertegun ketika melihat apa yang ada di buku berwarna putih itu.

Ada gambar dua orang laki-laki, bentuknya memang tidak jelas, tapi Sasuke yakin itu laki-laki, yang satu lebih besar dan yang lainnya lebih kecil. Mereka sedang bergandengan tangan sambil tersenyum.

Lalu ada tulisan khas anak-anak yang bertuliskan : Naruto sayang Sasuke Onii-chan.

Sasuke terenyuh. Inikah yang sudah dibuatkan Naruto untuknya?

Tanpa pikir panjang, dia melempar buku gambar itu asal-asalan lalu berlari menaiki tangga, menuju ke ruangan dimana dia mengunci Naruto. Bocah itu sudah tidak teriak lagi.

Sasuke buru-buru membuka pintu yang terkunci itu, lalu melihat sang keponakan sedang meringkuk sambil menangis ketakutan.

"Naruto?" panggil Sasuke.

Naruto mendongak, "Huaaaaa! Aku takut, Onii-chaaaan!" Tangisan Naruto kembali pecah, dia berlari lalu memeluk Sasuke yang sedang berjongkok di dekatnya.

"Ssshhh, tidak apa. Onii-chan sudah di sini. Tidak apa-apa. Maafkan Onii-chan tadi marah padamu, ya?" kata Sasuke. Dia mengelus punggung keponakannya yang menangis.

"O-onii-chan tidak marah lagi?" kata Naruto di sela isak tangisnya.

"Tidak."

"Sungguh?"

"Ya."

Naruto menyusut air di hidungnya, "Onii-chan sudah lihat gambar Naruto? Bagus, tidak? Naruto sudah bisa menggambar dan sudah bisa menulis." Katanya.

Sasuke tersenyum. Dia menyesal sudah berbuat kasar pada keponakannya yang manis ini. "Bagus, Onii-chan suka. Kapan-kapan buatkan lagi, ya?" Kata Sasuke sambil mengelus pipi gembil Naruto yang berlumuran air mata.

Bocah lima tahun itu mengangguk, lalu tersenyum, "Iya! Syukurlah Onii-chan suka!" Naruto memeluk Sasuke, "Naruto sayang Sasuke onii-chan!" Bocah itu mencium pipi kiri Sasuke.

Sasuke menggendong Naruto, lalu menciumi pipinya dengan gemas. "Onii-chan juga sayang Naruto. Nah, sekarang kita makan es krim, bagaimana? Kau mau?"

"Mauuuuu!"

Sasuke kembali tersenyum. Sungguh, ini adalah pelajaran untuknya, agar tidak berbuat kasar pada anak-anak. Memang sih, tingkah mereka kadang menyebalkan. Tapi kalau kita pikirkan baik-baik, yang mereka inginkan hanyalah kasih sayang. Mereka ingin mendapatkan perhatian dari orang dewasa yang kadang sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan hal lain yang tidak mereka pahami.

Sama seperti orang dewasa, anak-anak pun ingin menunjukkan kalau mereka menyayangi orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Meskipun dengan cara yang sedikit berbeda.

Sasuke berjanji, setelah ini, dia tak akan berbuat kasar lagi pada Naruto, keponakannya yang manis dan menggemaskan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**


End file.
